


Я так решил

by MilvaBarring



Series: Я так решил [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Фанфик был написан то ли в 2005, то ли в 2006 году - сразу после выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка». В первой версии фика полное имя Регула было Регул Амброзий Блэк, потому что его каноническое имя в то время было неизвестно (как и неизвестно было, действительно ли Р.А.Б. - его инициалы).





	Я так решил

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан то ли в 2005, то ли в 2006 году - сразу после выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка». В первой версии фика полное имя Регула было Регул Амброзий Блэк, потому что его каноническое имя в то время было неизвестно (как и неизвестно было, действительно ли Р.А.Б. - его инициалы).

_Quidquid latet apparebit;  
Nil inultum remanebit. _

_Все тайное становится явным;  
ничто не остается без возмездия._

 

Я следил за ним от замка до самого озера. Причем следил по-маггловски — без магии, — и это было нетрудно. Снейп несколько раз использовал сканирующее заклинание, так что магические «жучки» он сразу бы обнаружил, но мысль о том, что кто-то может красться за ним, прячась за кустами черемухи, наверное, не приходила ему в голову. 

У самого берега он исчез в зарослях ивняка, и дальше мне пришлось идти наугад. Шагов через пятьдесят я вдруг вспомнил, что оставил свой учебник по трансфигурации в библиотеке, и надо срочно бежать за ним, пока не стащили. Я потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Сегодня у нас не было трансфигурации! Учебник должен спокойно лежать в моей спальне. Тут же накатило другое воспоминание — записочка от Викки Томсон с просьбой помочь решить задание по арифмантике. Мерлина за ногу! Морок все это, морок! Никуда не нужно идти, никуда не нужно бежать, это самое обычное заклинание отвлечения, и, если я хорошо изучил Снейпа, то где-то здесь должен быть защитный купол. 

Я повернулся лицом к сплошной стене кустарника, закрыл глаза и попытался очистить разум от посторонних мыслей... от всех мыслей, пока не почувствовал себя пустым словно дырявый чайник. Пустота была снаружи, пустота была внутри, и только красной вязью светились потоки энергии, окружающие крохотный участок берега. Круг был незамкнут, и я, не раскрывая глаз, шагнул в него. 

Ну конечно, сплошной ряд кустов оказался вовсе не сплошным. Я не споткнулся, не налетел лицом на жесткие ветки, и, в очередной раз убедившись, какой я крутой ясновидец, сделал еще два шага, остановился, выхватил палочку и открыл глаза. 

Именно в такой идиотской последовательности. 

То, что Снейп мог оглушить меня в первую же секунду, до меня не дошло. Впрочем, дуракам везет — Снейпа в поле зрения не оказалось. Был кусок берега, обрывчик фута три высотой, аккуратно сложенная мантия («И подштанники», — подсказал ехидный внутренний голос), а самого Сева — тю-тю. Пришлось долго всматриваться в даль, чтобы увидеть чуть ли не на середине озера черную точку. 

Вот так номер! Я, как идиот, слежу за ним, пытаюсь понять, чем он на озере каждый вечер занимается, а он, оказывается, сюда купаться ходит. 

Делать было нечего, я уселся на траву над обрывом и приготовился ждать. Было жарковато для сентября, воздух казался совершенно неподвижным, монотонное стрекотание кузнечиков наводило тоску, и меня очень быстро разморило. Борясь со сном, я попытался разложить по полочкам все, что я знаю о Снейпе. 

Полукровка. Ни гроша за душой. 

На год старше меня. 

Способный. Нет, очень способный, особенно в зельях, чарах и защите. 

Одиночка, хотя не всегда был таким. 

С виду кажется тихоней, но на самом деле наглый и пронырливый. За Люциусом хвостиком бегал и даже сумел набиться в приятели, вернее, в подпевалы. Настоящей дружбы у них, конечно, не было. Какая может быть дружба, если Люц старше его на целых пять лет?! 

С тех пор, как последний из их компании, Эван, окончил школу, Снейп не сходился ни с кем. Белла его презирает. Цисси... Странно, если б не Люциус, я бы подумал, что Цисси к нему неровно дышит. Впрочем, я никогда ее не понимал. 

Задумавшись, я чуть не прозевал Снейпа. Он уже подплыл к берегу: не там, где я сидел, а к большому дереву неподалеку с обнажившими, свисающими в воду корнями. Ухватился за корень и с кошачьей ловкостью запрыгнул на обрыв. Я даже залюбовался. 

Он в самом деле изменился в последнее время. Раньше совсем нескладный был, с походкой какой-то дерганой. А сейчас — словно подменили. Рожа та же, патлы те же, но и держится по-другому, чистокровного из себя строит, и изящество какое-то в нем появилось. То ли от Люциуса нахватался, то ли от метки силу берет. Если от метки — понятно, метка сильно людей меняет, хотя и не всегда внешне, но метки-то как раз я у него не увидел. 

А он, кстати, голый был, совсем голый, если не считать ножен для палочки на ноге. Вот чудак — понаставил защиты, и все равно в воду с палочкой лезет. Параноик. 

Я взглянул на него, лениво вертя в руках палочку, а он подошел ко мне и уселся рядом, ничуть не смущаясь. С его волос стекала вода. 

— Тебе не холодно? — удивился я. 

— Нет, вода теплая. 

— Теплая!? Я попробовал, она как лед. 

— Это сначала прохладной кажется, а как нырнешь — теплая, теплее, чем воздух. 

Он глядел на меня с едва заметной улыбкой, и я почувствовал закипающую злость. Он не спросил, как я нашел это место, как сумел преодолеть заклинание, как прошел сквозь защиту! Словно его это не волновало. А ведь не каждый смог бы это сделать! Совсем не каждый! 

— Может, ты плавать не умеешь? — ехидно поинтересовался он. 

— Еще как умею! — возмутился я. — Это ты, небось, учился плавать в своей вонючей Темзе, а мы с Сириусом каждый год в Брайтон на море ездили! 

— Тогда чего сидишь на берегу? Похолодает со дня на день, больше купаться не сможем. Лови момент! 

Он не смеялся, смеялись только его глаза, подначивали меня, словно мальчишку-несмышленыша. И я купился. Мне и в самом деле очень хотелось поплавать. Я люблю воду, а кто из слизеринцев не любит? 

Я разделся, догола, как и он. Палочку оставил на берегу. Он, впрочем, свою тоже вытащил и положил рядом с моей — эдакая любезность. А потом в два шага подбежал к кромке обрыва и нырнул «рыбкой», войдя в воду почти без брызг. М-да, похоже в «вонючей Темзе» многому можно научиться. 

Я повторять не рискнул: ныряю я плохо, а удариться пузом об воду — невеликое удовольствие. Пришлось прыгать «солдатиком». 

Когда я вынырнул, щуря глаза и отплевываясь, Снейп вдруг подплыл ко мне сзади и схватил обеими руками за плечи. 

— Зачем ты следил за мной? — прошипел он мне на ухо. 

— Придурок! — выпалил я. — Больно надо за тобой следить! 

И тут он навалился на меня всем весом, толкая под воду. Я заколотил ногами, пытаясь лягнуть его, но у меня никак не получалось ударить со всей силы или хотя бы вывернуться из его хватки. Я бултыхался в холодной озерной воде, среди пузырей воздуха и плавающих водорослей, обезумев от ужаса. Мои легкие горели огнем, и казалось, что еще немного — и я не выдержу и глотну воды. Когда у меня уже начало темнеть в глазах, Снейп неожиданно разжал руки. 

— Ты точно чокнутый! — выдавил я, как только сумел отдышаться. — Ты чуть меня не утопил! Что тебе от меня надо? 

— Как ты прошел через купол? — совершенно спокойным голосом (убил бы, ей-Мерлин!) спросил Снейп. — Как ты вообще смог его обнаружить? 

— Увидел! — заорал я. — Закрыл глаза и увидел. Книги надо читать! На прорицания ходить! Внутреннее око развивать! 

Договорить я не успел, потому что он снова начал меня топить, и на этот раз я все-таки «вдохнул» воду. 

Когда я пришел в себя, мы уже были на берегу. Снейп положил меня грудью на свое колено и колотил по спине, видимо, пытаясь таким варварским способом привести в чувство. Я закашлялся и кашлял до тех пор, пока меня не вырвало озерной водой. 

Дальше все было как тумане. Снейп одел меня, дотащил (уж, не помню, как) до замка и сдал с рук на руки милой девушке Поппи. Что он ей наговорил, я не знаю, но у меня никто ничего не спрашивал. 

Единственным, кто поинтересовался моим «приключением», оказался Сириус. Он перехватил меня на следующий день у входа в кабинет трансфигурации. 

— Что вчера с тобой случилось? — хмуро спросил он. 

— Слишком далеко заплыл, — ответил я. 

— А при чем тут Снейп? 

— Он меня вытащил. И вообще, ты забыл, что мы с тобой не разговариваем? Какого лешего ты вообще ко мне лезешь? — я отодвинул его плечом и вошел в кабинет, а он остался стоять в коридоре, какой-то очень потерянный. 

 

* * * 

Если Снейп решил, что отпугнул меня надолго, то он явно недооценил мою упертость. 

Во второй раз я к нему подошел в библиотеке. Просто уселся рядом и стукнул об стол здоровенным пыльным фолиантом. 

— Что это? — спросил он, оторвав взгляд от наполовину исписанного пергамента. 

— Карл Делсвиттер «Искусство ясновидения». Очень рекомендую. Кстати, книжка не отсюда, а из фамильной библиотеки. 

Снейп фыркнул и снова уткнулся носом в недописанное эссе. 

Я взбесился. Нет, серьезно: первое желание, которое у меня возникло, это двинуть ему книгой по голове, чтобы в мозгах прояснилось. Хорошо, что я успел вовремя схватить себя за шкирку. Не-а, так дело не пойдет. 

— Ты хотел знать, как я нашел тебя там, на берегу озера? — очень тихо и очень медленно заговорил я. — Ты хотел знать, как я смог преодолеть отвлекающее заклятие, как увидел защитный купол и смог пройти сквозь него? Так вот, у тебя есть шанс получить ответы, не прибегая к членовредительству. Ты хочешь их получить? 

Он так на меня посмотрел, что мне показалось, будто его глазищи прожигают меня насквозь. Ну и взгляд! 

— Я слушаю, — сказал я. 

— Да, — произнес Снейп таким же вкрадчивым тоном, как у меня, — я хочу получить ответы. 

И тут меня заклинило намертво. Я заранее продумал все, что буду говорить, но под его пристальным взглядом все заготовки вылетели у меня из головы. Я смотрел на него, разинув рот, и понятия не имел, что сказать. 

В итоге я вывалил ему совсем не то, что собирался, но, честно говоря, не жалею. 

— Да, я следил за тобой! — заявил я. — Почему? Сам не знаю! Хотел понять, зачем ты прячешься от людей. Ты один, один, все время один, ты отталкиваешь каждого, кто посмеет сделать хотя бы шаг в твою сторону. Ты даже эту рыжую гриффиндорку против себя настроил, а ведь ты ей нравился! С тех пор, как Эван и Нарцисса окончили школу, у тебя не было ни одного друга в Хогвартсе. Ты ходишь в заштопанных мантиях, а нос задираешь, словно особа королевской крови. А ведь мы, слизеринцы, тем и сильны, что держимся друг за друга. Мы всегда готовы защитить своего, а ты ведешь себя так, словно наша помощь тебя оскорбляет. Помнишь, как гриффиндорцы собирались с тебя трусы снимать? И сняли бы, если бы малыш Маккарти не сбегал за нашим старостой. А если бы кто-то из наших сразу оказался рядом, то без трусов бы там висели Мародеры! А кто тебя откачал, когда ты вены резать пытался? Уже не помнишь? Кстати, преподы так ни о чем и не узнали... 

Закончить свою «пламенную речь» я не успел, потому что Снейп вдруг вскочил, опрокинув стул, и ткнул мне в лоб волшебной палочкой. 

— Заткнись, — прошипел он, — заткнись немедленно, или я прокляну тебя на месте. 

Глаза у него были бешеные. 

Краем глаза я заметил нескольких малышей, которые пялились на нас с очень испуганным видом. А молоденькая библиотекарша уже мчалась к нам из Запретной Секции на всех парусах. 

— Бежим отсюда, пока не влетело! — воскликнул я, схватил свой увесистый фолиант и бросился к выходу. Снейп поступил умнее: он выскочил за порог буквально в два прыжка, а уже потом призвал все свое барахло с помощью accio. 

— Куда теперь? — спросил я, когда мы добежали до второго этажа и остановились отдышаться. 

— А с чего ты взял, что я куда-то собираюсь с тобой идти? — поинтересовался Снейп. — Или надеешься, что после твоего выступления я резко проникся духом коллективизма? 

И тут я заржал. Истерический, конечно, был смех, но я все хохотал и не мог остановиться, а Снейп глядел на меня с таким видом, словно не знал, то ли заржать вместе со мной, то ли плюнуть и уйти на хрен. 

И именно в этот решающий момент из-за угла появились Сириус с Ремом. Увидев нас, Сириус сначала побледнел, потом побагровел так, что я испугался, как бы с ним удар не случился. 

Рем робко подергал его за рукав, но Сириус оттолкнул его, развернулся к Снейпу и выдал: 

— Я, конечно, благодарен тебе за то, что ты спас моего брата, Сопливус, но если я еще раз тебя рядом с ним увижу, вам обоим не поздоровится! 

После этого он все-таки дал Рему себя увести, а я впервые в жизни увидел Снейпа, потерявшего дар речи. Незабываемое зрелище! 

 

* * * 

Все, что ни делается, — к лучшему. Я в очередной раз убедился в этом, когда Снейп все-таки пошел со мной. Он был слишком ошеломлен, а я не дал ему опомниться, и уже через пару минут мы неслись вверх по лестнице на восьмой этаж, и я рассказывал ему все, что знаю, о Выручай-Комнате. Снейп, конечно, тоже о ней слышал, как и все старшекурсники, но понятия не имел, где она находится. 

— Надо три раза пройти вдоль стены, — увлеченно тараторил я, — и усиленно думать о том, что тебе сильнее всего нужно. И тогда появится дверь. 

— Погоди, — перебил меня Снейп. — То есть, если я захочу перепихнуться с девкой, я должен думать о сексе и тогда обнаружу в комнате двуспальную кровать... 

— Ага! — подхватил я. — И еще, возможно, ванну с горячей водой и лавандовой пеной, бутылку с шампанским на столике, трюфеля... 

— И пачку презервативов в тумбочке, — мрачно добавил Снейп. 

Да, не романтик он, не романтик. 

— Ну, хорошо, — продолжил он. — Допустим мы с Э... эээ... девушкой... уединились в Выручай-Комнате, и тут парочка ботаников-рейвенкловцев решат, что им срочно нужен филиал Дуэльного клуба, чтобы потренироваться в использовании защитных заклинаний. Открывают они дверь Выручай-Комнаты, а там... 

— А там зал для дуэлей в миниатюре, — уверенно заявил я. — И никаких следов двуспальной кровати, а также тебя и эээ... девушки. 

— Разве это возможно? — изумился Снейп. 

— Многомерное пространство, — ответил я, и он понимающе кивнул. 

 

* * * 

— Так что за чушь молол твой брат о спасении? — поинтересовался Снейп, когда мы, наконец, попали внутрь. 

Комната была точной копией читального зала библиотеки, с огромными стеллажами вдоль стен и тяжелыми дубовыми столами. Снейп сразу же ринулся к книжным полкам и начал что-то листать. 

— Я сказал ему, что чуть не утонул в озере, а ты меня спас. 

Он повернулся ко мне, заложив книгу пальцем. 

— Зачем? 

— Да затем, что хоть мы и в ссоре с Сириусом, он гнал бы тебя пинками до самого ада, если бы узнал, как ты меня топил. 

— А давно ты с ним в ссоре? — с подозрительным видом спросил он. 

— С третьего мая, — гордо ответил я. В ночь со второго на третье Сириус сыграл со Снейпом свою «шутку». Он так и не рассказал мне, в чем эта «шутка» заключалась, и именно за это я на него страшно обиделся. Впрочем, о подробностях можно и умолчать. Главное сам факт: Сириус подгадил слизеринцу, и я перестал разговаривать с Сириусом. Да здравствует слизеринская верность друг другу, хей-хо! 

Снейп промолчал, снова уткнувшись в книгу, и я решил, что пора форсировать события. 

— Так ты хочешь узнать о ясновидении или нет? — Он, не глядя на меня, кивнул, и я продолжил, пародируя «лекторский» тон Слагхорна. — Я следил за тобой, я знал, что ты каждый день ходишь на берег озера, и только поэтому я смог распознать отвлекающее заклинание. Правильный настрой, понимаешь? Если бы я не знал о нем заранее, то кинулся бы в замок искать свой учебник или эту дуру Викки, которая не рубит в арифмантике. — Снейп кивнул еще раз. — А защитный купол я и в самом деле увидел. 

— Как? — Он обернулся ко мне, и по его горящим глазам я понял, что он у меня на крючке. Теперь не успокоится, пока все не выяснит и не научится делать так же. У него нет ни фамильной библиотеки, ни темных артефактов, передающихся из поколения в поколение, и поэтому единственный доступный ему источник могущества — это знания. И ради знаний он пойдет на все. 

— Ты правильно сделал, что бросил предсказания. Никчемный предмет. Нас учат на нем совсем не тому, что нужно. Да, будущее можно предсказать по тени на стене или по расположению чаинок в чашке, но для того, чтобы чаинки расположились единственно правильным образом, гадающий должен войти в определенное состояние, близкое к трансу. Большинство прорицателей входят в это состояние случайно, время от времени, и только тогда у них получаются настоящие пророчества. А все остальное время эти «пророки» ничуть не могущественнее магглов. 

— А ты-то откуда все это знаешь? — с сомнением спросил Снейп. Я был уверен, что весь его скептицизм напускной. Пока я говорил, он, кажется, даже дышать забывал. 

Я легкомысленно пожал плечами: 

— Из книг. Ни один маг не может быть одинаково могущественен во всем. Я ведь не ошибусь, если скажу, что твои познания в зельеделии и чарах выходят за рамки школьной программы. Говорят, ты изобретаешь собственные заклинания. Так чему удивляешься? У тебя свои способности, и ты их развиваешь, у меня — свои. Только ты учишься, в основном, по библиотечным книгам, а я таскаю книги из дома. 

— Ты дашь мне почитать твоего Делсвиттера? 

Бинго! Я все-таки сумел его подцепить! Если бы я сейчас остался один, то пустился бы на радостях в пляс. 

— Конечно, — серьезным голосом ответил я. — Более того, мне трудно заниматься одному. Так что если тебе интересно, мы могли бы приходить сюда время от времени и тренироваться вместе. 

— Я подумаю, — буркнул Снейп, прижал томик Делсвиттера к груди и направился к двери. 

И, уже на самом пороге, обернулся. 

— А все-таки, почему? 

— Ты моя единственная возможность выйти на Темного Лорда, — улыбнувшись до ушей, признался я. — Меня матушка в Организацию не пускает, говорит, что я теперь ее единственная опора. А все, кто ее знают, боятся с ней связываться. В ярости она пострашней хвостороги будет. 

Снейп хмыкнул и вышел из комнаты. 

Да уж, плебейское происхождение — это беда. Был бы он чистокровным, знал бы первое правило слизеринца: «Если хочешь, чтобы тебе не поверили, скажи чистую правду!»

* * * 

Через неделю Северус вернул «Искусство ясновидения» и спросил, нет ли у меня других книг Делсвиттера. Книги-то были, только не здесь, а дома. Просить маму выслать мне их совиной почтой я не мог — она бы все равно не выслала, а в хогвартской библиотеке книг этого автора почему-то не держали. 

— Есть одна идея, — сказал я. — Если получится, будет тебе полное собрание сочинений Карла Ч. П. Делсвиттера. 

Мы снова поднялись на восьмой этаж, я оставил Снейпа стоять на стреме в конце коридора, а сам начал ходить вдоль стены, представляя себе книжный шкаф орехового дерева из маминой спальни. Когда мы зашли в Выручай-Комнату, точно такой же шкаф стоял прямо посредине — на почетном месте, можно сказать. 

У Сева загорелись глаза. 

— Значит, так можно получить доступ к любым книгам? Из Запретной секции? Из личной библиотеки Темного Лорда? 

— В Запретную Секцию ты, по-моему, и так периодически забираешься, — осадил я его. — И ты достаточно хорошо представляешь себе лордовскую библиотеку? К тому же вынести эти книги отсюда все равно не получится — придется читать здесь. 

— Ну и что? — возразил Снейп. — Значит, будем ходить сюда. — И, потирая руки, ринулся к шкафу. 

— Откуда столько энтузиазма? — удивился я. Ну, в самом деле — подумаешь, какой-то Делсвиттер! 

— Этот автор мне невероятно помог, — заявил Снейп. — Ты не представляешь, каких успехов я добился за неделю. 

И тут я малость офигел. 

Ясновидением я всерьез заинтересовался больше года назад, когда приятель Эвана, Уилкс, показал мне способы нейтрализации сигнализирующих заклинаний. Но получаться-то у меня начало только сейчас! Если Снейп добился «огромных успехов» за неделю, что же будет через год? 

Меня как будто ледяной водой окатили. 

Снейп, похоже, правильно расценил мою реакцию и со снисходительной ухмылочкой пояснил: 

— Ты не так меня понял. Ауры видеть я не научился, да это за неделю и не научишься. Но способы вхождения в транс, которые описывает Делсвиттер, очень похожи на методы очищения сознания, которые практикуются в окклюменции. Ты что-нибудь слышал об окклюменции? 

Я только и мог, что кивнуть. Представляю, какой придурковатый был у меня вид. 

— Летом я начал учиться окклюменции у Рабастана Лестранга, — продолжил Снейп. — Он не слишком опытный окклюмент, но научить азам может. И у меня были большие проблемы с защитой. Какую бы стену я ни строил, чтобы защитить свое сознание, Рабастан пробивал ее без труда. Но сейчас твой Делсвиттер подсказал мне неплохую идею. Жаль, что мне не с кем тренироваться. Лестранга я теперь увижу только на рождественских каникулах. 

— А может, со мной? — предложил я, хотя понятия не имел, какая от меня может быть польза. Об окклюменции я почти ничего не знал. 

— Можно попробовать. Большинство ясновидящих — прирожденные легилименты, потому что считывание информации с предметов — то, чем занимаются многие ясновидящие, сродни считыванию информации с чужого сознания. Я дам тебе почитать свои записи, а ты решишь, интересно тебе это или нет. 

Так все и началось. Мы стали встречаться раз или два в неделю в Выручай-Комнате, читали книги, выдвигали теории и отрабатывали друг на друге новые заклинания. 

Окллюменция мне совсем не давалась, но с легилименцией было полегче — Снейп и тут оказался прав. Сначала он вообще не защищался, потом начал выставлять барьеры, которые я пробивал с полпинка, а потом выставил такую стену, что моя магия просто тонула в ней, вязла, словно муха в патоке, и мне никак не удавалось пройти эту стену насквозь. 

— Объясни, в чем тут фокус, — потребовал я, наконец. И Снейп объяснил: 

— Понимаешь, защищаться ты можешь по-разному. Можно просто ударить заклинанием в ответ и «вышибить» чужака из твоего сознания. Можно подсовывать ничего не значащие воспоминания, а важные прятать поглубже. Самое трудное — это ложные воспоминания: опытный легилимент может их легко распознать. Проще ставить стену, но тут уже свои сложности. Наличие стены указывает, что за ней скрывается что-то важное, и теоретически любую стену можно пробить. А идея, которую я почерпнул у Делсвиттера, заключается в том, что я строю стену из пустоты. 

— Как это? — не понял я. 

— Просто. Я представляю себе пустоту, замкнутую в некотором объеме — словно кирпич из пустоты. И из таких «пустых» кирпичей я строю стену. Магия легилимента входит в стену, но не может пробить ее, а как бы остается в стене, потому что пустота внутри бесконечна. 

Мне кажется, я начал что-то понимать, но когда попытался строить такую же стену сам, у меня ничего не выходило. Гораздо позже мы вместе решили, что именно рассказ Снейпа о стене помешал мне настроить собственную систему защиты. Каждый окклюмент должен найти свой образ, помогающий ему защищаться. И чужие подсказки становятся помехой. Когда, гораздо позже, я все-таки научился выставлять защиту, это была не стена. Это было бездонное озеро из пустоты, на дне которого хранились мои воспоминания, и чужая магия тонула в этом озере, медленно опускалась на дно, но так и не могла его достигнуть. 

 

* * * 

Я многое узнал о Северусе во время наших тренировок. Я видел столько его воспоминаний, что мог бы запросто составить его подробную биографию. Впрочем, такой же объемный труд он мог бы написать обо мне. Странно, но мы не брали друг с друга обещаний молчать о том, что видели. Это подразумевалось само собой. 

Во время одного из занятий, я увидел, как учил его старший Лестранг. 

Сев сидел на полу, закрыв рукой нос, и между его пальцев сочилась кровь. Рабастан возвышался над ним угрожающей статуей. 

— Ты снова пришел неподготовленным! — грохотал он своим мощным басом. — Я же говорил тебе, учись очищать сознание, учись защищаться! 

— Как я могу чему-то научиться, если ты мне ничего не объясняешь?! — срывающимся голосом возразил Снейп. — Объясни по-человечески, Стэн, и я все сделаю. 

— Здесь я тебе не Стэн, — рявкнул Рабастан. — Здесь я тебе «сэр» и «господин учитель», и ты или будешь учиться, или я скажу Лорду, что ты ни на что не годен. Вытри сопли и вставай. 

Мне показалось, что Снейп сейчас заплачет, но он не заплакал. После секундного замешательства он заклинанием убрал кровь с лица, поднялся с пола и встал в боевую позицию. Блеск в глазах у него был очень нехороший; я еще подумал, что если он успеет ударить первым, то Рабастану не поздоровится. 

— Legilimens, — произнес Рабастан. 

 

* * * 

Именно эта картина напомнила мне одну странную вещь: я видел много неприятных воспоминаний у Снейпа, я видел его мать, рыдающую над бутылкой с огневиски, я видел его отца с ремнем в руке, я видел, как Северус выгребает мелочь из карманов, стоя у прилавка в булочной, видел, как толпа мальчишек гонится за ним с палками и камнями в руках, но я ни разу не видел его плачущим, если не считать самых ранних детских воспоминаний. В конце концов, я решился задать ему вопрос: 

— Почему тебя прозвали Сопливусом? 

Снейп пожал плечами. 

— Я в детстве очень часто болел, от любого сквозняка простужался. Весь первый год только и делал, что бегал в лазарет за перечным зельем. Твой брат находил это невероятно смешным. 

— А потом? — спросил я. 

— А потом начал ходить босиком, плавать в озере до самых заморозков и перестал простужаться. 

Я промолчал, вспомнив кусочек янтаря, зашитый в воротник моей мантии, — простейший амулет от простуды. Сколько раз в детстве Сириус приходил в мою спальню с чашкой дымящегося перечного зелья в руках — он приносил зелье сам, не доверяя эльфам. И он ни разу не посмеялся надо мной, ни разу не назвал сопливым. 

 

* * * 

Теперь я понял, почему Снейп до сих пор не получил метку. Похоже, одним из условий ее получения было обучение окклюменции. Лорд — не дурак, он не просто подбирает себе талантливых людей, но и заставляет их развивать те качества и умения, которые могут ему пригодиться. Это обнадеживало. 

Забегая вперед, скажу, что с рождественских каникул Северус вернулся с меткой, а я свою получил через полгода, в июне, и мы здорово надрались в «Котле» отметив и мое достижение, и Снейповские Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы. 

 

* * * 

Весной 1978 года случилось событие, которое полностью изменило наши отношения с Северусом. 

Сириусу с самого начала не нравилась эта дружба. Не знаю уж, чего он там нафантазировал... Впрочем, знаю... и это полная чушь. 

Я слишком привык к тому, что меня с самого рождения сравнивали с Сириусом. Он — самый смелый, самый талантливый, самый красивый. А я всего лишь младший братишка, которому вечно приходится вытирать сопельки. И, самое обидное, что бы я ни делал, мне никак не удавалось с ним сравниться. Даже его поступление в Гриффиндор ничего не изменило. Да, мама рвала и метала, кузины презрительно фыркали, тетушки шептались у нас за спиной, но на самом деле этот прискорбный факт лишь добавил ему популярности, создав репутацию бунтаря и попирателя устоев. Меня считали тенью Сириуса, но на самом деле это он был тенью, которая омрачила всю мою жизнь. 

Сейчас мне смешно говорить об этом, ведь теперь я знаю, что такое по-настоящему трудное детство, без дураков, но тогда я искренне верил во всю эту чушь, и появление в моей жизни Северуса — единственного человека, который видел меня таким, какой я на самом деле, сделало меня счастливым. Я искренне привязался к Снейпу, начал скучать по нему, считать дни до субботы или до вторника, когда мы должны были встретиться в Выручай-Комнате. Я садился рядом с ним в библиотеке и за едой в Большом Зале. Я начал уважать его, а потом — восхищаться. Меня поражало, как он, нищий полукровка, не обладающий и десятой долей того «стартового капитала», который был у меня, строит свою жизнь, ищет нужные знакомства и использует их на пути к власти. Меня поражало упорство, с которым он добивался своих целей. Меня поражала сила, которая заставляла его вновь и вновь подниматься после падений и идти дальше. 

Мародеры перестали доставать Снейпа после той майской «шутки», так что большую часть своего седьмого курса он мог не отвлекаться на их преследования. Но весной случился кризис. 

Сириус несколько раз пытался «вразумить» меня и заставить порвать с Севом. Я пропускал его угрозы мимо ушей — Сириус, конечно, мог думать по поводу наших отношений все, что ему заблагорассудится, но я-то знал, что ни в чем не провинился и не обязан подчиняться его дурацким приказам. Будь он хоть трижды старший брат, но его имя удалено с генеалогического древа, а это значит, что его власть надо мной закончилась. Теперь я — старший мужчина в роду. 

Отчаявшись «наставить меня на путь истинный», Сириус решил пойти другим путем. 

 

* * * 

Во вторник 14 марта я, как обычно, поднялся на восьмой этаж, но Северуса там не оказалось. Чтобы не маячить в коридоре, я вошел в Выручай-Комнату и прождал чуть ли не до полуночи. Снейп так и не появился. 

Когда я вернулся в гостиную, мне сказали, что он в лазарете, и я помчался туда. Я бежал, не разбирая дороги, и только чудом не столкнулся ни с кем из учителей, патрулирующих коридоры после отбоя. Но на пороге лазарета мое везение иссякло: Поппи с самым решительным видом преградила мне путь. 

— Поппи, пропусти! — взмолился я. — Мне нужно увидеть Северуса. 

— Северус давно спит, — заявила Поппи в ответ, — и я тебе не Поппи, а мадам Помфри. 

— Ну, пожалуйста! Я принесу тебе целую гору шоколадных лягушек. Я нарву тебе голубых роз из сада миссис Бингль, я куплю тебе лучший комплект кружевного белья, который только можно найти в маггловском Лондоне... 

— Ты мне не муж и не любовник, чтобы белье покупать, — возразила Поппи, но я видел, что она смягчилась и уже готова уступить. — Северуса не надо будить, а то он потом не уснет: восстановление костей — процесс болезненный. 

— Что?! — пискнул я, неожиданно потеряв голос. — Что с ним случилось? Объяснишь ты мне или нет? 

— Его избили. Наложили ослепляющее заклинание, очень сложное, я сама не сумела его снять, пришлось звать на помощь профессора Флитвика. Северус не знает, кто его бил: он их не видел, а голоса были изменены. Их было трое. 

— Трое? 

Первая мысль, которая пришла мне в голову, была о Мародерах. Но трое? Впрочем, почему бы нет? Это могли быть Сириус, Джеми и Питер, а Рема оставили за кормой. 

— Значит, ты не пустишь меня к нему? — убитым голосом уточнил я. — А когда ты его выпишешь? 

— Завтра он уже сможет идти на занятия, — ласковым голосом сказала Поппи и погладила меня по голове, как маленького. — Успокойся, с твоим другом ничего страшного не случилось. 

«Ничего не случилось, ничего не случилось», — мысленно повторял я, бредя по пустым коридорам в слизеринские подземелья. На первом этаже я наткнулся на завхоза, но он только взглянул на меня и отошел в сторону, уступая дорогу. Наверное, принял за лунатика. 

 

* * * 

Когда-то я жалел о том, что я не Сириус. Я не просто завидовал ему и восхищался, я хотел быть им, хотел прожить его жизнь. В то утро, 15 марта 1978 года, мне впервые захотелось просто поменяться с ним местами, оставшись собой. Я так жалел, что мне приходится идти в кабинет прорицания, когда я мог бы пойти на высшие зелья вместе с семикурсниками, чтобы увидеть там Северуса. Он не пришел утром в слизеринскую гостиную, не явился на завтрак (наверное, поел в лазарете), а мне так нужно было убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. 

В обед он все-таки появился, но выглядел таким хмурым, что я побоялся даже обратиться к нему. Просто сидел рядом и молча жевал. А потом весь вечер маялся в гостиной, дожидаясь, когда же он придет с последнего урока. 

В десять вечера я понял, что дальше ждать бесполезно. Снейп сейчас или шатается где-то по Хогвартсу, нарываясь на очередные неприятности, или забаррикадировался в Выручай-Комнате и оплакивает свою несчастную судьбу. В переносном смысле, конечно. Хотя кто его знает? Может, и в буквальном. 

Так оно и оказалось. 

Мне пришлось очень долго ходить по коридору вдоль заветной стеночки, потому что я все никак не мог сформулировать свое желание. Сначала дверь открылась в читальный зал Хогвартской библиотеки, потом в уменьшенный вариант Дуэльного клуба, потом в точную копию нашей гостиной на Гриммаулд-Плейс, потом... А потом я очень четко подумал о том, что хочу видеть Северуса. Все равно где. Мне нужен именно он, а не книги, не учебные парты, и не помост для тренировочных дуэлей. И у меня получилось. 

Наверное, я тоже был ему нужен, потому что иначе я мог бы открывать эту дверь хоть до второго рождения Мерлина. 

Я увидел копию спальни семикурсников, только кровать в ней была всего одна. Северус лежал на кровати поверх покрывала и смотрел в потолок. 

— Привет, — сказал я. 

Он промолчал. 

— Я очень испугался вчера, когда узнал, что случилось. Я приходил в лазарет, но Поппи не пустила меня к тебе. 

— Я слышал. 

— Ты не спал? Но почему ты ничего не сказал? Она бы меня пропустила. 

— Я не хотел разговаривать. 

Его голос был таким равнодушным, таким пустым. Даже слушать больно. 

Я долго молчал, а когда уже решил уйти, потому что оставаться было бессмысленно, Снейп заговорил, все тем же безжизненным тоном: 

— Я ничего не могу доказать. Они не использовали магию, только одно ослепляющее заклинание — вподлую, из-за угла. Я не успел среагировать. Они били меня ногами, сломали правую руку в двух местах. Ненавижу этих сук, ненавижу... 

Я повернулся к двери. 

— Ты уходишь? — неожиданно оживился он. 

— Да, — сказал я. — Я не умею утешать, не знаю, чем тебе помочь, и поэтому лучше уйду. Встретимся здесь же в субботу. — Немного помолчав, я добавил: — Если захочешь. 

— Я хочу задать один вопрос, — вдруг заявил Снейп. — Один из них (я думаю, это был Сириус, хотя голос, конечно, не его) сказал мне странную вещь, причем шепотом, как будто не хотел, чтобы его услышали остальные. Он сказал: «Попробуй только Рега пальцем тронуть, и ты мертвец». Что он имел в виду? 

Я как раскрыл рот, так и закрыть не смог — застыл с разинутым. Ну, Сириус! Ну, удружил! Мои чувства к нему часто скакали от безумной любви к такой же безумной ненависти и обратно, но никогда в жизни я не испытывал такого жгучего желания придушить родного братца голыми руками. 

И вдруг я понял, что это мой шанс. Я слишком долго занимался самообманом, внушая себе, что испытываю к Снейпу исключительно дружеские чувства. Я боялся испугать его, оттолкнуть, боялся, что он от меня отвернется. Но почему бы не рассказать все, как есть, а там будь что будет? 

Я набрал полную грудь воздуха, словно перед прыжком в холодную воду и выпалил: 

— Я гомосексуалист. 

Снейп уселся на кровати и уставился на меня. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил он, подняв бровь. — Не рановато ли ты определился со своей ориентацией? 

Я еще не говорил, что его привычка постоянно иронизировать убивает? Короче, мне срочно захотелось придушить и его с Сириусом за компанию. 

— Между прочим, я уже совершеннолетний, — обиженно возразил я. — И с ориентацией я определился год назад. Один мой... ну, в общем... он мне родственник, но очень дальний... и вот он... и мы... 

— Трахнулись! — подсказал мне Снейп со своей раздражающей ухмылочкой. 

— Да! — заорал я. — Трахнулись! И еще раз трахнулись! А потом еще один парень был, маггл, мне пришлось ему память стирать. А потом еще девчонка была одна, красивая, мне ее Сириус подсунул, так у меня на нее даже не встал! Мое счастье, что она из Бобатона, а то бы весь Хогвартс дразнил меня импотентом. У меня на тебя встает, понимаешь? И Сириус это понял еще до того, как я сам понимать это начал. Потому что он знает, какой я. И что ты лыбишься? Тебе смешно, да? Смешно? Что ты вообще в этом понимаешь? Ты? Полукровка? Ты с магглами жил, а они все развратники, они это даже не осуждают. А для меня это трагедия, понимаешь? И для Сириуса трагедия, потому что если об этом узнают, весь наш род будет опозорен! 

— Год назад ты совершеннолетним не был. Так что если бы твой дальний родственник был магглом, он бы сейчас штаны на нарах протирал, — невозмутимо заметил Снейп. 

— Мне похрен, где бы он что протирал. Сейчас я уйду, и больше мы тут встречаться не будем. Никаких совместных тренировок, никаких книг. Я не собираюсь больше втравливать тебя в неприятности. 

Я развернулся и направился к двери, очень быстро, чтобы не передумать. Впрочем, если бы и передумал, это ничего бы не изменило. Сейчас все зависело от Северуса, а он нерешительностью никогда не страдал. 

Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, я услышал сзади тихий голос: 

— Рег, останься.

* * * 

Список людей, которых я не понимаю, пополнился еще одним пунктом. 

Я совершенно не понимал Снейпа, я не понимал, почему он согласился улечься со мной в постель. Может, его толкнуло на этот шаг то самое любопытство, которое заставляло его испытывать на себе только что изобретенные заклинания и новые зелья или переплывать озеро в начале апреля, когда только-только сошел лед (а я дожидался его на берегу с костром, теплым пледом и метлой наготове, чтобы лететь на помощь, если у Сева вдруг ногу сведет судорогой — я тогда так перенервничал, что один этот день, наверное, стоил мне трех лет жизни). А может, он просто решил, что лучше трахаться с парнем, чем не трахаться ни с кем. 

Он был девственником. Хуже того, он даже не умел целоваться, просто прижимался к моему рту плотно сомкнутыми сухими губами и удивленно мычал, когда я пытался просунуть язык ему в рот. 

Он очень быстро учился. 

Он был жутко худым и костлявым, и поначалу мне даже казалось, что на моей груди или спине непременно должны остаться вмятины от его выступающих ребер. 

Больше всего на свете он боялся причинить мне боль. Он был так осторожен, что это вызывало у меня какое-то странное умиление. Он входил в меня буквально на четверть дюйма, делал несколько мелких толчков, а потом входил еще чуть глубже — уже на полдюйма. Кончалось это тем, что я чуть ли не на мостик вставал, пытаясь насадиться на его член и закончить эту пытку. 

Он приносил мне маггловские книги — от Марциала до Жана Жене. 

Он постоянно хотел разнообразия, и мы с ним перепробовали все возможные позы: сидя, стоя, лежа на боку, лежа лицом к лицу, по-собачьи, на столе, в кресле, на подоконнике... 

Он хотел научиться отсасывать «по-настоящему», заглатывая член. Он давился, у него из глаз текли слезы, но он пробовал снова и снова. Казалось, сама мысль о том, что у него что-то не получается, была для него оскорбительной. Если что-то не получалось, значит, надо было повторять, пока не получится. Меня смешил этот серьезный подход, но он относился серьезно ко всему, что делал, и к сексу в том числе. 

Он ни разу не сказал, что любит меня... 

Однажды я все-таки спросил у него, зачем? Зачем он согласился стать моим любовником? И он легкомысленно ответил: 

— Какая разница, с кем опыта набираться? Зато когда я затащу в свою постель девчонку, я будут знать, что с ней делать. 

— Смотри только дырки не перепутай, — буркнул я, и мы оба засмеялись. 

Но, честно говоря, мне было не смешно. 

 

* * * 

В конце июня 1978 года Северус распрощался с Хогвартсом. Мародеров на выпускном не было — они всем квартетом загремели в лазарет с тяжелой формой драконьего сифилиса. Вся школа дружно строила догадки о том, какого же клинохвоста они так неудачно трахнули, а Сев ходил с такой довольной рожей, что в его причастности к этой маленькой неприятности, случившейся с Мародерами, я даже не сомневался. 

С работой у Северуса проблем не было — он работал на Организацию и продолжал изучать окклюменцию, но теперь уже под руководством самого Темного Лорда. 

Все лето и начало осени мы встречались с ним в маггловских гостиницах: он присылал мне сову, я аппарировал в назначенное место (когда началась учеба, аппарировать приходилось из Хогсмида), он уже ждал меня там, и к нашему «гнездышку» мы добирались вместе маггловским транспортом. Я купил себе джинсы и зеленый кашемировый свитер. Сев носил черный костюм-тройку, который выглядел совершенно безумно в сочетании с собранными в хвост волосами и «пиратской» серьгой в левом ухе. 

В начале октября вышел новый сингл маггловской группы Queen, и завывания Меркьюри доносились из каждого автомобиля. «I want to ride my bicycle», — напевал Северус в ванной, и у меня не хватало духу сказать ему, что он фальшивит, потому что, услышав его голос, я тут же расплывался в улыбке. 

Это было самое счастливое время в нашей жизни. 

 

* * * 

Вызов Лорда оказался громом среди ясного неба. 

К счастью, была суббота, и я мог без помех выбраться в Хогсмид, к своему привычному месту аппарации. 

Первое нехорошее предчувствие у меня появилось, когда я обнаружил, что вызвали только меня и Сева. 

Северус стоял, опустив голову, его лицо казалось белым, как мел, только на скулах горели два красных пятна, а Лорд расхаживал по комнате и что-то сурово ему выговаривал. У меня вдруг заныло в груди. 

— Ага! Явился! — Лорд повернулся ко мне. — Скажи-ка, Регул, ты помнишь древний девиз твоего рода? 

— Да, — ответил я. — «Toujours Pur» — «Всегда чист». 

— И ты живешь согласно этому девизу? 

Меня бросило в холодный пот. Язык словно онемел — я не смог бы ничего сказать, даже если бы захотел, но я не знал, что говорить! Только одна мысль в голове и вертелась: «Кто мог нас выдать? Кто мог нас выдать?...» 

Мне казалось, что я сплю и вижу кошмарный сон. Я весь дрожал, сердце колотилось где-то у самого горла, сквозь шум в ушах я слышал отдельные слова Лорда: 

«Так опозорить свою семью...» 

«Уступить соблазну...» 

«Маггловские извращения...» 

«Порок должен быть наказан...» 

Я чувствовал, что еще немного, и я грохнусь в обморок. Мне никогда еще не было так страшно. 

— Да, — продолжил Лорд, — я знаю, Северус, что ты с детства был подвержен развращающему влиянию магглов. Но это не оправдание. Если ты стремишься стать полноправным членом магического общества, а для этого у тебя есть все задатки, ты должен еще строже придерживаться наших моральных норм, еще более рьяно отстаивать наши древние традиции. Но ты не только сам погряз в пучине порока, но и увлек за собой невинного юношу из благородной семьи. И это настоящее преступление. 

— Ээээ, — выдавил я. Я знал, что должен заступиться за Северуса, сказать, что все было не так — он меня не соблазнял, я не был невинным, совсем наоборот... 

Лорд повернулся ко мне: 

— Ты свободен, Регул. Я не стану предавать огласке твой проступок. Надеюсь, ты пересмотришь свое поведение, и приложишь все усилия к тому, чтобы найти себе достойную спутницу жизни и продолжить свой род. 

Он что-то говорил еще, потом сделал знак рукой, приказывая удалиться. Я знал, что должен возразить ему, но мое тело действовало словно по собственной воле. Я медленно повернулся, так же медленно вышел из комнаты, закрыл дверь и остановился, прислушиваясь. Из-за двери доносилось все то же бубнение Лорда, затем короткое резкое слово и пронзительный крик Северуса, быстро перешедший в хрип. 

Я выбежал из дома, зажимая уши ладонями, и сразу же аппарировал. 

 

* * * 

Ночь с субботы на воскресенье была сущим кошмаром. Сказать, что я был в отчаянии, значит, ничего не сказать. Я чувствовал себя подлейшим из предателей. Я то рыдал, уткнувшись в подушку, то представлял себе, как делаю шаг вперед и говорю Лорду, что Северус ни в чем не виноват, что это я совратил его. А потом я бы, стиснув зубы, молчал под круциатусом, а Сев смотрел бы на меня с благодарностью и любовью. Самое странное, что эти мысли меня утешали. Но потом я вспоминал, что это всего лишь фантазии, и моя ненависть к себе становилась еще сильнее. 

Утром сова принесла мне записку от Северуса, и я ненадолго вынырнул из депрессии, чтобы тут же погрузиться в нее с новой силой. Я был уверен, что назначенная на сегодня встреча станет для нас последней. 

 

* * * 

Место, в которое я аппарировал, сразу же показалось мне странным. Пустынный берег, вдали виднеется какое-то маггловское сооружение и крыши трущоб. Северус шел со мной рядом, засунув руки в карманы. С той минуты, как он встретил меня на берегу, мы не обменялись ни словом, ни прикосновением. И только увидев ряд похожих друг на друга кирпичных зданий, я понял — Северус вел меня к себе домой. 

Возле дома он ускорил шаг, обогнав меня на несколько ярдов, остановился, распахнул дверь и сделал приглашающий жест. Я вошел. 

— Есть хочешь? — поинтересовался Сев. Я опешил. За те пятнадцать минут, пока мы шли к его дому, мне показалось, что ему противно даже приближаться ко мне. А тут вдруг такое гостеприимство. 

Наверное, от неожиданности я ответил: 

— Ага. 

— Я сейчас разогрею. Ты не против того, чтобы поужинать на кухне? 

— Нет, — сказал я и протянул к нему руку. Он отпрянул с такой поспешностью, что вся моя хиленькая надежда рассыпалась в прах. 

Снейп взглянул на меня. В тусклом электрическом свете его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным, под глазами были темные круги. 

— П-прости меня, — запинаясь, пробормотал я. 

— За что? — казалось, он искренне удивлен. 

— Я должен был сказать, что ты не виноват, что ты меня не совращал, я должен был за тебя заступиться, а я... я так испугался... 

— Стоп, — неожиданно оборвал он мои излияния. — То, что ты должен был сказать, дело десятое. У нас с тобой большие проблемы. 

— Я понимаю, — снова начал я. — Лорд в гневе, и если мы продолжим встречаться... 

— Это невозможно. 

— Почему?! — теперь уже была моя очередь удивляться. 

— Идем на кухню, — сказал Сев. — Я разогрею тебе поесть и расскажу, во что мы вляпались. Только ради Мерлина не прикасайся ко мне, хорошо? 

Я понял, что вообще ничего не понимаю. 

На кухне я уселся за шаткий стол, накрытый клеенкой. Сев суетился возле плиты, размешивая деревянной ложкой какое-то варево в закопченной кастрюле. Несмотря на неаппетитную обстановку, пахло из кастрюли так вкусно, что у меня заурчало в животе. 

— Лорд наложил на меня проклятие, — сказал Сев. — Оно действует на меня и на человека, которого я... Короче, и на тебя тоже. Мы не сможем больше трахаться. Мы даже прикоснуться друг к другу не сможем, потому что любое прикосновение станет для нас болезненным. Очень болезненным. Почти как круциатус. 

— А ты уверен, что это не блеф? — уточнил я. — Я знаю много проклятий, но о таком слышу впервые. 

— Я тоже впервые услышал. Хочешь проверить? 

Я встал и обошел вокруг стола, Сев отложил ложку и повернулся ко мне. Мне показалось, что он побледнел еще сильнее. 

Я протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к его левому плечу, а уже через секунду катался по полу, засунув пальцы в рот и подвывая от боли. Ощущение было, словно меня ошпарили кипятком. Сев не упал, но стоял, согнувшись и зажимая плечо правой рукой. 

— Убедился? 

— Да. — Я поднялся с пола. Есть мне уже расхотелось, но отказываться было неловко, и поэтому я снова уселся за стол. Боль прошла, только пальцы все еще покалывало. 

Сев поставил на стол две тарелки с мясным рагу, хлебницу и пару щербатых чашек. 

— Вкусно, — похвалил я, сунув в рот кусочек говядины. — Сам что ли готовил? 

— Ну да, эльфов тут, как видишь, не водится. — Он заварил чай и сел напротив меня. Я машинально поджал ноги — стол был узкий, того и гляди стукнешься коленками. 

— А что если трахаться с этой маггловской штуковиной? — поделился я пришедшей в голову идеей. — С презервативом? 

— Ага, а еще в водолазном костюме с противогазом, — фыркнул Сев. 

Юмора я не понял и поэтому решил промолчать. 

Так, в молчании, мы покончили с ужином, а потом я аппарировал в Хогсмид. Самым обидным мне почему-то показалось то, что мы не могли даже пожать друг другу руки на прощание. 

 

* * * 

Нимфоманией обычно женщины страдают, да? В общем, в течение следующего месяца я убедился, что у меня какая-то особая, мужская форма нимфомании (или снейпомании, скорее). Потому что мне безумно не хватало секса. И не просто секса, а секса с Северусом. По ночам мне снилось, как мы то трахаемся в каком-нибудь экзотическом месте, вроде маггловского лимузина, стоящего прямо посреди Трафальгарской площади, то мирно лежим в кровати, и Сев шепчет что-то тихое и ласковое, уткнувшись носом в мое плечо. Если бы мне сказали, что после смерти я буду вечно видеть такие же сны, я бы полез в петлю, не раздумывая. 

За этот период я прочитал все книги по черной магии, которые сумел найти. Выводы были неутешительны. Снять это проклятие мог только тот маг, который его наложил. Я представил, как угрожаю Лорду немедленной авадой, если он не выполнит мое требование, и мне поплохело. 

Второй выход заключался в том, чтобы убить Лорда, потому что после его смерти проклятие должно было потерять силу. Как ни странно, это решение нравилось мне гораздо больше: мой зуб на Лорда рос с каждым днем вынужденного воздержания. 

Кончилось тем, что я надумал поделиться своими открытиями с Северусом. И пусть он решает, что делать дальше, у него это лучше получается. 

 

* * * 

Иногда мне бывает трудно принять решение, но когда я его принимаю, мне хочется выполнить задуманное как можно скорее. Поэтому я не стал посылать сову и дожидаться ответа, а просто аппарировал к реке неподалеку от Прядильного тупика. 

Северус приоткрыл дверь, окинул меня удивленным взглядом, а потом, не говоря ни слова, сунул мне в руки подбитую мехом куртку. Очень кстати, потому что я успел промерзнуть до костей на этом пронизывающем ветру. 

— Северус, кто там? — послышался из комнаты женский голос. 

— Я скоро, мам, — ответил Сев и выскочил на улицу. 

Мы вышли на берег и двинулись к фабричному зданию. С неба сыпался мелкий снежок и таял, превращаясь в грязное месиво. Ноги скользили на мокрой глине. 

— Я нашел только один способ избавиться от проклятия, — я сразу же перешел к делу. — Убить Лорда. 

Сев повернулся ко мне. 

— Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас сказал? Если Лорд узнает об этом разговоре, нам обоим не жить. 

— Лорд не узнает. Я научился выставлять ментальную защиту. Я скрою от него эти воспоминания. 

— Думаешь, он не найдет способа развязать тебе язык? — Северус развернулся, поднял с земли камень и швырнул его в реку. 

Странно прозвучала его последняя фраза. Так равнодушно, как будто перспектива лордовских пыток его не пугала. Или он уже заранее смирился с такой судьбой. 

Не нравилось мне его настроение. Ох, как не нравилось. 

— Знаешь, Регул, — неожиданно заговорил он каким-то чужим, тусклым голосом. — Наверное, для тебя было бы лучше, если бы ты просто забыл обо мне. Нам было хорошо вместе, но все когда-нибудь кончается. Надо жить дальше. 

— Как ты можешь... — возмутился я, но Северус меня перебил: 

— То, что я тебе сейчас скажу, я говорю только потому, что ты первый об этом начал. Мы с тобой делали то, что нельзя было делать. И Лорд имел полное право нас наказать, потому что мы нарушили правила. Но если бы он дал мне свободу выбирать — подчиниться запрету или нет... Если бы он сказал: «Я надеюсь, что ты осознал свою ошибку, что впредь ты будешь соблюдать моральные нормы общества, в котором живешь. Ты оправдаешь мое доверие, Северус?», я бы скорее руку себе отрубил, чем к тебе прикоснулся. Понимаешь меня, Регул? А он обошелся с нами как с неразумными животными, которые не знают, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, и поэтому над ними должен стоять дядька с кнутом. Я не хочу, чтобы ко мне относились как к животному, и поэтому я сделаю все, чтобы или снять, или обойти это проклятие. 

— Значит, ты тоже хочешь пойти против Лорда? — удивленно воскликнул я. — И не боишься рискнуть всем, чего добился? 

— А чего я добился? — хмыкнул он, и у меня отлегло от сердца. Я привык к его эмоциональности, горячности, к тому, что он мгновенно вспыхивает, как маггловский порох. Но сегодня он был просто никакой; таким подавленным он выглядел на моей памяти всего один раз, после того как Мародеры его избили. Эта невеселая усмешка была первым проявлением чувств, и она меня успокоила: я снова увидел перед собой прежнего Северуса. — Ну да, я хотел знаний, хотел могущества, власти, денег, всего, чего у меня никогда не было. А вместо этого получил рабство. Мы его рабы, Регул. Мы скот, который носит его клеймо. Ты еще этого не понял? Ты не представляешь, как я жалею, что сунулся в эту Организацию и втянул тебя. 

— Ты не при чем. Я оказался бы в ней так или иначе. 

— Не важно. Ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты со мной? — До меня еще смысл вопроса не успел дойти, а Сев уже продолжил: — Нет, я не предлагаю тебе убить Лорда. Но мы можем или попытаться снять это проклятие — наверняка, найдется какой-то способ это сделать, если хорошо поискать. Или смягчить его последствия, уменьшить боль. У меня есть кое-какие идеи насчет обезболивающего зелья. Я начну работать над ним сегодня же, мне только нужно знать, что ты согласен испытать его вместе со мной. 

— Я согласен, — торопливо ответил я. — Но если Лорд узнает... 

— Лорду достаточно узнать об одном только этом разговоре, — мрачно возразил Северус. — Мы с тобой теперь смертники, Регул. 

 

* * * 

Через три долгих недели сова принесла письмо. 

Все было так же, как летом-осенью, и не так. Мы встретились неподалеку от Кенсингтонского парка, но не обнялись и не обменялись рукопожатием. Мы взяли такси, но те времена, когда мы могли сидеть на заднем сиденье в обнимку, остались в прошлом. Мы вошли в фойе гостиницы и поднялись в свой номер, ни разу не взявшись за руки. 

— Вот! — сказал Снейп, достав из кармана пальто крохотный сиреневый флакончик. — Ты, наверное, знаешь, что от боли, которая причиняется магией, маггловский анальгин не поможет. Поэтому пришлось потрудиться. Этот вариант состава понижает болевые ощущения до вполне терпимых. Я выдерживал двойной круциатус... 

Меня затрясло. 

— Что с тобой? — взволнованно спросил Северус. — Ты передумал? 

— Нет-нет, — торопливо пробормотал я. — Просто... 

— Что просто? 

— Нет, ничего. Я согласен. 

 

* * * 

Первое прикосновение показалось мне не очень страшным. Легкое жжение, ломота в костях, как при гриппе. Но Северус предупредил, что дальше ощущения могут быть более сильными. 

«Не бойся, — сказал я себе, — не бойся, ведь Сев не боялся, когда стоял перед Лордом и мог бы свалить всю вину на тебя, но не свалил. Не подведи его, Рег». 

Я честно пытался не бояться. И не бороться с болью, а принять ее. И боль отступила. 

Мы целовались самозабвенно, мы прижимались друг к другу так, словно хотели раствориться друг в друге, мы катались по кровати, сплетясь руками и ногами, и трогали, трогали, трогали друг друга пальцами и губами, и членами, и не могли насытиться этими прикосновениями, которые так долго были для нас запретны. И то, что эти прикосновения обжигали, только добавляло остроты в нашу игру. 

Возбуждение было огненной змеей, свернувшейся кольцами у меня в животе. Член Северуса был огненным копьем, пронзающим меня насквозь. Сперма выплескивалась из меня раскаленной лавой, и волнами накатывала эйфория. 

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Северус. 

Да, мне было хорошо, я был расслабленным, слегка прифигевшим от необычных ощущений и совершенно счастливым. Только почему-то давило грудь с левой стороны, и было тяжело дышать. А потом еще одна раскаленная игла пробила мне сердце, и я провалился во тьму. 

 

* * * 

Кто-то звал меня по имени, кто-то тянул меня со дна вверх — к воздуху и свету. Какие-то люди в странных одеждах суетились вокруг меня. Симпатичная кареглазая девушка тыкала мне в руку иголкой. Поппи? 

— О каких маках он говорит?* Он принимает наркотики? 

— Поппи — это имя его девушки. 

— Да? Вы не очень-то похожи на девушку. 

... 

— Мы сняли приступ. Это у него впервые? Пусть он обязательно обратится к своему лечащему врачу и сделает кардиограмму. Вы поняли меня? 

— Да, да. Спасибо, доктор. 

Тишина. 

 

* * * 

— Кто это был? — спросил я у Северуса. — Что со мной случилось? 

— Сердце схватило. К счастью, не очень сильно. Мне пришлось вызвать «скорую». — Наверное, у меня был слишком уж непонимающий вид, потому что Северус пустился в объяснения: — Это маггловский аналог неотложной колдомагической службы. Тебе сделали укол. Вот ампула. Когда вернешься в Хогвартс, обязательно зайди к Поппи, покажи ей эту ампулу и объясни, что случилось. Она хорошая целительница, хотя и молодая. И в маггловских лекарствах разбирается. 

— А можно, я вернусь в Хогвартс завтра утром? — жалобно попросил я. — Все равно на выходных все в Хогсмиде, никто ничего не заметит. 

— Я бы и не позволил тебе аппарировать в таком состоянии, — ответил Снейп. — Вот черт, а я ведь знал, что душица угнетающе действует на сердечную мышцу... 

— Ничего, ты разработаешь новый состав, — пробормотал я. Меня клонило в сон, и язык почему-то еле ворочался во рту. 

— Нет! — резко возразил он. — Больше никаких составов. Ты сам видишь, эти эксперименты слишком опасны. Я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — выдавил я. Не нравилось мне новое направление нашего разговора. Я чувствовал, что усну теперь очень нескоро. 

Северус начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. Я вспомнил Темного Лорда и окончательно упал духом. 

— Я не люблю признавать поражение, — наконец, сказал он. — Но сейчас именно такой случай. Лорда убить мы не сможем. Проклятие снять невозможно. Попытки его обойти опасны для жизни. Единственный выход — расстаться. Рано или поздно ты успокоишься, найдешь себе красивую девчонку, и она нарожает тебе целый выводок маленьких Блэков. 

Меня передернуло. 

— Сев, ты же знаешь... 

— Ну хорошо, парня найдешь! — рявкнул Северус. — Только ради Мерлина больше не попадайся. Если попадешься, я тебя лично прибью. Лорд и «Avada» сказать не успеет, ты понял меня? 

У меня снова возникло дурацкое желание захихикать. Только смешного в этой ситуации было ой как мало! 

— Я скажу тебе одну вещь, — медленно начал я. — У этого проклятия есть одно свойство, о котором ты, наверное, не знаешь. Срок его действия не ограничен. А наложено оно было именно на тебя. Я смогу влюбиться еще раз и жить нормальной жизнью. Но если ты полюбишь кого-нибудь другого, это проклятие подействует и на твоего нового партнера. Лорд обрек тебя на вечное одиночество. 

Я видел, как расширились зрачки Северуса. Одна секунда. Одна секунда нужна была ему, чтобы все осознать и принять окончательное решение. 

— Не страшно, — сказал он. — То есть, шлюх снимать можно; главное, чтобы взаимных чувств не было, да? Значит, спермоизлияние в мозг мне не грозит. А от недостатка любви еще никто не умирал. 

— Но что это будет за жизнь? 

— Какая есть. Сейчас мы будем спать, ты на кровати, а я в этом кресле. Завтра ты вернешься в Хогвартс и первым же делом покажешься Поппи. И отныне мы будем встречаться с тобой только на приемах у Лорда. Все ясно? 

— Знаешь, что самое обидное в этом проклятии? — прошептал я, чувствуя предательское жжение в глазах. — Если бы это была обычная похоть, проклятие бы не подействовало. 

Пару мгновений Северус смотрел на меня в упор, а потом отвернулся. 

— Спи, — сказал он. — А я в ванную. 

Он ушел. Очень быстро. Опустив голову, чтобы волосы упали на лицо. 

Но я все равно видел, как вздрагивали его плечи. 

 

* * * 

Я все-таки уговорил его лечь в кровать. И он уснул, лежа на самом краю, как будто даже во сне старался избежать нечаянного прикосновения. Боялся причинить себе боль? Боялся причинить боль мне? 

А я не спал. Я думал о том, что теперь уже не отступлюсь. Я предал Северуса один раз, но второй раз я его не предам. Я узнаю, как можно убить Лорда. Я убью его. И избавлю Северуса от проклятия. 

Так решил я, Регул Арктур Блэк из древнего и благородного рода Блэков. 

 

 

________________________________ 

*) Имя Поппи (Poppy) по-английски означает «мак»


End file.
